


Stamp of the Heart

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: Kat wants to know what Adena learned about herself in New York. [A short ficlet based on an anonymous prompt]





	Stamp of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was just long enough (over 600 words) that I decided to post separately instead of in the ficlet archive.

Under the tented support of furniture, a slanted rooftop of blankets, there is the illusion of timelessness. There is no morning ticket home in her bag, no forced distance from the woman who has captured her heart. No loss, no fear.

There is just the two of them. There’s just Kat. Nervous, beautiful Kat, slowly cracking open the most vulnerable parts of herself, in this airport lounge that exists outside of time and consequence.  

Her attention and heart has been captured by Kat from the start. But the revelation of the softer sides of Kat’s spirit, this unraveling of truths, is making her fall. 

It’s making her fall so hard, and the only way she can anchor herself is by raising her camera, gathering snapshots that never quite capture her, capture what’s happening between them.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

Kat chews at her lip, looks down and plays with her fingers. She lowers her camera from her face, gently sets it aside.

Adena reaches out, strokes her thumb against Kat’s temple, up into her hair.

“What’s on your mind?”

Kat pauses for a moment, breath catching.

“You said earlier, when you showed me your passport, that everywhere you go, you learn something new about yourself. And I guess, I guess I’m wondering if you know what you’ve learned in New York.”

When Kat dares to look up, to meet her eyes, there’s an unexpected sadness there that steals Adena’s breath, that shifts the energy in this temporary haven they’ve created. She holds Kat’s face gently, caresses along her jaw.

“ _Azizam_ ,” she soothes, the endearment sneaking out before she can catch it, making Kat shy. “I’m not finished learning in New York. I  _will_  be back, even if it takes some time.”

Kat’s eyes flutter closed, avoiding the intensity that she’s sure is written all over her face. But she needs Kat to understand, to let herself hope.

“But,” she continues, because it’s important for Kat to hear this. “New York has taught me that I needed to be brave again.”

Kat opens her eyes then, looks at her with confusion and rebuttal on her lips. “What? Adena, you’re the bravest person I know. With your art, and you’re so authentic with—”

She shakes her head, smiles and interrupts Kat.

“That’s not the bravery I’m talking about,” she murmurs, searching Kat’s face until she sees the realization blossom.

And then Adena kisses her, because she’s not sure that her words can say any more. Kat responds with passion, lips catching on hers and fingers tangling through her hair. She lets Kat roll them both, until she’s pinned between a sofa cushion and the heat of Kat’s body, camera strap caught beneath her shoulder.  

When Kat snakes down, starts to press hot open-mouthed kisses into her neck, she groans and clutches at Kat’s back, pulling at her. Her whole body is thrumming with desire, and this is quickly getting out of hand.

“ _Kat_ …” she protests, with no real will to stop her.

But thankfully Kat responds anyway, lifting her eyes to smirk at her, and Adena rolls her eyes shut to avoid how gorgeous and indecent it is. They’re still in an airport lounge and she takes a rattling breath, collecting herself. She feels Kat laugh more than she hears it, and she can’t help but giggle too.

“Hey,” Kat whispers, and it’s so full of affection that it makes her blink her eyes open, looking up at Kat. A few strands of curly hair hang down when Kat smiles and leans in, brushes their lips together again. “You make me brave too.”


End file.
